Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)
|game = |image = |dg = |mode = Solo |difficulty = (Classic) (Hold My Hand) |effort = (Classic) (Hold My Hand) |year = 2010 |alt = Hold My Hand (not available on the Xbox) |pc = Brownish Purple (Hold My Hand) |gc = (Arrows) |lc = Pink (PS3) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 3 (Hold My Hand) |pictos = 83 (Classic) 54 (Hold My Hand) |perf =Marion Champmartin (Classic) |nowc = GiddyOnUp }}"Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)" by Laura Bell Bundy is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a Western woman that has a mini blue top hat resting on the left side of her pink hair. She is wearing what seems to be a magenta halter top with pink ruffles laced on the top under the chest area and just below the hip in a V shape. There are white stripes going from the ruffles under the chest area to the ruffles just below the hip. She is also wearing a dark blue knee length skirt that is tied up at the left and right sides of her hip to create a shorter skirt, and the middle area of the skirt has ruffles. She is wearing purple stockings that reach well over her knees. She is also wearing heels that have blue cloth on them. GiddyJD3DancerSelection.png|Original Giddyonup_coach_1_big.png|Remake Background On the left side there is a dark red curtain rimmed with golden fabric at the edges, beside that is a barrel and on the top right side of the barrel is a paper that says "Giddy On Up" followed by words too tiny to read and under those words it says "giddy on out" in very tiny letters. on the top right side of the poster there is the skull of a bull. On the bottom right side of the paper there is a metal chair and on top of it there is a boa the same color as the dancer’s hair, which is falling off the chair. On the right side there is a curtain identical to the one on the left. Next to the curtain there are two wooden shelves. The top shelf has 7+ bottles of unnamed drinks, and the bottom shelf has only 7 drinks of unnamed drinks. Two drinks are labeled as "xx" and one bottle has a "xxx" on it. The wallpaper is a bright gold which seems to fade near the door. There are lights right above the floor near the back. In the middle there is a dark brown door which is open for the whole song. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Kneel to your left while crossing your right leg behind the left one and pretend to shoot. Giddy on up all gms-0.png|Both Gold Moves Hold My Hand There are 3 Gold Moves in the Hold My Hand routine, all of which are the same. All Gold Moves: Raise both hands up. Giddy on up HMH gold move.png|All Gold Moves Appearances in Mashups Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Apache (Jump On It) * Kiss Kiss (Cowboy) * Mas Que Nada * Never Gonna Give You Up * Oops!...I Did It Again * Party Rock Anthem * She’s Got Me Dancing * Wild Wild West Captions Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) ''appears in Puppet Master Modes in ''Just Dance 4. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Burlesque Boogie * Slap My Thigh Trivia * The dancer's hair resembles that of ''Take Me Out''. * This dancer, alongside Maneater, may have the most visible facial features. * The smoke effect comes in before the dancer starts dancing. * The barrel is closer to the curtains in the Xbox 360 version of . * Extra sounds are added in the remake. * The Xbox version of has a few missing pictograms. * There is a rare glitch involving the first Gold Move: sometimes, it will not be counted as a move on PlayStation 3 and Wii. * The original title of the song is simply Giddy '''On' Up''; however, in-game, it appears as Giddy '''on' Up (Giddy on Out). * At the end, the coach s hair and a part of her outfit turn purple. Gallery Game Files SJDE41_2a768293_14.png|''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) Dontletmedowngift.png|''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)'' (Hold My Hand) Giddyonup.jpg|''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)'' (Remake) giddyonup_cover@2x.jpg| cover Giddyonupictos.png|Pictograms GiddonUpOutBetaPictogram3.png|Unused pictogram Screenshots GiddyMenu.png|''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)'' on the menu Others RYue5gO.png|Coach extraction Videos Official Music Video Laura Bell Bundy - Giddy On Up Gameplays Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) - Just Dance 3 Giddy On Up (Giddy On Out) (Hold My Hand) - Just Dance 3 Extractions Just Dance 3 Extract Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) Just Dance 3 Extract Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) (Hold My Hand) Just Dance 3 - Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) by Laura Bell Bundy References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Country Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Hold My Hand Modes Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs Category:Marion Champmartin